Secret Mission: ARBHAJ
by NarikotheShadow
Summary: Beastboy has a new mission: mission A.R.B.H.A.J. (Aggravate Robin Because He's A Jerk) will his mission be a success? Will it even be carried out? What happens when we throw in a mythological God in there named... Cupid? A oneshot.


**Hello everyone! I haven't been able to post anything due to my stupid computer's charger being broken. I've waited and waited for it. It still isn't here! ~_~ anyways, my best friend, major supporter, and an all around amazing person; LivingTheSPNLife will post this for me! :) seeing as I can't really do it from my phone because the italics and bold doesn't come out. :3 enjoy my oneshot, that my most best friend in the whole wide world helped me edit! :) **

**~Nariko **

Beastboy stood in the hallway peering out, eyeing the subject before leaning against the wall. "Robin, you are definitely going down!" He smirked, and before turning back to his last position, he heard someone with big metallic shoes clomping behind him. He pivoted around to see his best buddy, Cyborg.

"Yo, little ma-"

"Shhhh, I'm on a mission," he interrupted his friend's greeting. Bending down, Cyborg asked the grass-stain what the mission was. "Mission A.R.B.H.A.J. If you choose to accept it, you can join me."

"Alright I'll join you, what's the plan?" Beastboy whispered the entire plan - which took him more than a week to come up with - while Cyborg just nodded every here and there.

"So what do you think? You in, dude?"

"Heck yeah!" They high-fived.

"Alright, so you stay here and warn me when the _pigeon_ comes around." Cy nodded and stood like an English royal guard by the living room door, while Beastboy made his way to the kitchen where his target was busy making some strange - and probably nasty - food.

Starfire turned around and smiled widely at Beastboy "Hello friend, Beastboy! Have you come to join me in the feast of Grunblurg?"

"Actually, Star, I've come to talk to you about something important." She nodded in understanding. They walked over to the couch sitting next to each other, gazing into one another's eyes.

* * *

Somewhere in the city,

"Ugh! I'm so tired of stupid couples; it's like they don't even need me anymore! I shoot them with my amazing arrows then they go after the ones that like them back and it's not even fun to watch anymore!" Letting out a sigh Cupid floated around, his medium sized wings carrying him until he saw the big T standing proudly. Smiling mischievously, he flew towards it. "Let's cause some trouble."

He arrived in front of an open window and looked around, spotting two teenagers of different skin color sitting next to each other on a couch. They were so busy with each other that they didn't notice him, so he decided to listen in.

"Well, what I wanted to tell you was-" being interrupted by the sound of "Bird is coming in for landing!"

Cupid shook his head, _and just when he was about to confess_! he thought. Flying around, he saw a boy with dark raven hair and a diamond mask walk in followed by a mechanical man with a camera.

Not spotting him, Robin saw Beastboy and Starfire sitting together. They both looked at one another and then to robin. Cupid decided he was going to have fun whether anyone else wanted him to or not. He whistled loudly and stood a few feet in front of Starfire.

"Who ar-"

"Save it! I am here to watch some crazy things go down, and crazy things _will_ go down." Pulling out his bow and three arrows, he shot them at a lightning fast pace. Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy swiftly dodged them, but what they didn't know was that they were heat tracking arrows. All three boys were simultaneously hit, falling to the floor unconscious. Starfire looked around, not knowing what to do.

Cupid snickered and disappeared out the window.

As Star was about to call Raven she noticed her friends were slowly coming back to consciousness, letting out separate groans. Starfire flew to all the boys, searching them to see if they were okay, first going to Beastboy since he was closest. She placed a hand on his cheek, "Friend Beastboy, are you okay?" Not hearing a response, she flew towards Cyborg. "Friend Cyborg, are you the fine?"  
Still nothing! Lastly she flew to Robin, the leader of the team. "Robin?"  
Nothing, no response.

But what she didn't realize was that at the sound of her voice the boys' eyes slowly fluttered open, starting with Beastboy.

"Ah man, my head." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Friend Beastboy you are, how do you say? Alright!" She eagerly hugged him, not noticing the huge blush that appeared on his face.

"What happened?" Cyborg sat upright.

"Friend Cyborg, you too are the alright!" She flew towards him and gave him a tight squeeze. He smiled and patted her back.

"Where is,.. What was I saying?" Robin couldn't remember who was the one that caused trouble. Next Starfire flew to her friend Robin, giving him a light hug. She stood in front of the three boys and spun around, happy they were awake.

Cyborg sat up and looked at his stats, noticing some weird abnormal substance was traveling its way through his body. He ran to his room where he decided to figure out what it was.

Meanwhile Robin and Beastboy were staring at Starfire.

"What happened, to us?" BB asked her.

"A small man with wings came in and shot all of you with arrows." she explained.

"What?!" Robin stood up and looked to see if he had any damages on himself then he turned to Starfire. "Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" He ran to her and checked her.

"I am the 'fine', thank you."

Beastboy shoved past Robin and turned into a bloodhound sniffing for any blood. Starfire giggled at the ticklish feeling of his nose sniffing away at her body. Robin rolled his eyes at the sight.

When Beastboy finally got off, she flew to the kitchen to finish her food, before she remembered the conversation her and the green teen were having. "Friend Beastboy, you had a matter to discuss with me? Yes?" She asked.

Beastboy was dumbfounded, what was he going to tell her? Pondering for a while, Robin spoke before BB could say anything.

"It was probably nothing. Hey, Star, we should go-"

"No it was something, I remember now. I was going to ask you to go to the movies with me," he interrupted Robin.

Starfire looked at her friend and gave him a big smile before voicing her thoughts. "Beastboy, let us go to the theater of moving pictures together!" Robin crossed his arms on his chest.

"Let me finish my morning feast. Then I shall…" pausing in thought, she placed a thin finger on her chin.

"Get ready?" he finished for her.

"Yes! Thank you, Friend!" Giving him a hug of gratitude, she went to finish her breakfast, leaving a jealous Robin and a satisfied Beastboy.

* * *

Flashback  
  
Starfire had brushed her hair and spritzed a bit of perfume on before exiting her room to find a casually dressed Beastboy, thinking his outfit complimented his athletic frame, something that she would notice whenever he was sweating from working out. _Eep! Don't think these thoughts Star_! Shaking her head her vision scanned those biceps that have been growing and those calves. _Ack! Stop!_ She inhaled deeply; ever since she ran into him when he was taking a midnight shower things between them haven't been the same.

She has always had a big crush on Robin, but he wouldn't try to get her attention, he wouldn't try to do anything at all. It was always "team, computer, phone, team." He never made an exception to those things he would do. Always typing away at his computer or talking away on his phone. However, with Beastboy it was a different deal. He actually wanted to do things with her, and would invite her to watch movies with him, heck they even told each other secrets. She thought this was going to be a special bond between them, something of siblings that she and him didn't really have. But that all changed when she saw him that night.

Beastboy was forced to workout far more, ever since Robin found out that he wasn't really putting all he had into training. This resulted in more muscles. Starfire would spar with him since Robin decided she needed the extra training as well. They would laugh then get serious and then laugh again, but she never thought much more than just a friend of her little green changeling. Well he wasn't that little anymore, he had actually grown considerably taller.

Starfire was going to the kitchen for a sip of mustard, -it always helped her fall asleep when too much was on her mind. She had been up since 12 thinking about whether she should keep pursuing Robin, or if she should go after someone else, and if she did, whom would she go for?

Taking a sip of the cool mustard, her upset mind felt more at ease. Chugging it down she proceeded to float down the hall to her room. The sound of a door clicking open startled her. Stopping dead in her tracks, she gazed at the person leaving the shower room.

A male silhouette was all she saw. Curious, she silently floated towards it. The boy had a towel wrapped around his waist and was slowly walking to his room. Her ever curious being made her fly closer, until she could almost smell the soap he used.

Her eyes studied the figure, until he turned back towards the shower room for some reason. Growing nearer and nearer she was two feet away from the ajar door when it flew open. Beastboy stood there grabbing his towel around his waist looking to see who was in the hallway at the middle of the night.

Covering her mouth, she hid behind the door hoping he would just go. But instead he peered behind it, and saw her there with her eyes closed tightly, and her hands covering her mouth.

"Star? What are you doing?" he questioned curiously.

Cracking open one of her eyes, her lime green orbs gazed into his dark forest ones. Being a head shorter than her didn't help her situation at hiding her face, _darn his growth spurt._

"I was umm-" Her eyes wandered from his face nearly 4 inches away from hers, to his naked upper half. His well-defined abs appeared to be sculpted out of a rock. True they weren't as great as Robin's, but they were getting there. She looked at his rough hand gripping at his towel. Those strong forearms!  
Don't even get her started on those biceps. _Sure Robin's abs and legs were far more muscular than Beastboy's, but I don't think Robin's biceps were as tantalizing as his_. The curve and flex of the enchanting upper arm muscles, the thought of those arms wrapped around- _stop, Starfire pull it together._

Starfire begrudgingly brought her eyes to meet his. Biting her lower lip, she was very grateful it was dark; otherwise he would be able to tell she was blushing.

Chuckling at her antics, he jokingly asked her, "See something you like?" Not really thinking much of it since he knew she had a thing for Robin, yet somehow she was checking him out?

Starfire unconsciously nodded her head before realizing his question. Her eyes grew wide hoping he didn't notice, but oh her luck was running out today. Smirking his lower fang protruded, he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, since when?"

Starfire's heart was beating so fast she was positive the whole tower could hear it. "Uh-f- f" slowly backing up she tried to spout some excuse. "We-. S-s." Finally giving up she said a hurried goodnight and flew straight for her room.

* * *

Present

Shaking her head at her silliness, she approached Beastboy.

"I am the ready!" She exclaimed, excited to go to the 'theater of moving pictures'.

"Great! Let's go!" He looped his arm around hers and they walked over to the entrance before flying off.

Starfire was worried about what she might do in the theater. Hopefully she didn't stare at his muscles all night. Letting out a groan she focused on the path they were on. Beastboy noticed her agitation and her demeanor.

When they landed, he placed a gloved hand over hers.

"Hey, is everything alright? You seem upset. Is it something I did?"

Starfire turned to him and gave him a fake smile. "I am the 'fine'. Please do not worry about me. Let us watch the 'movie', yes?"

Unconvinced with her smile, he pried further. "You can tell me if something is bothering you. I am your best friend after all, right?"

Giving him a small smile, she grabbed his wrist and led him to a nearby bench. Facing him she let her hands rest on her lap, her eyes expressing confusion and desire.

"Star? Wha-"

Holding a hand up, she cut him off. "Friend Beastboy, I have been having these...thoughts." Standing up, she began to pace continuing her rant.

"These thoughts are not unpleasant. But they do… what's the word? Confuse? Yes, confuse me. I have not felt this...feeling." Placing a hand over her heart to emphasize feeling, she continued. "For anyone else, other than, friend Robin. However, I am here thinking these, thoughts about..." Blushing a deep red she turned her back to him. "You."

She hoped he hadn't heard her, and yet she wanted him to understand, to listen.

"Me? What about me?" Beastboy asked confused, standing up to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Ever since the night I saw you walk out of the room of washing, I began to notice these feelings more."

"When you saw me with only a towel on?" She nodded a yes. "What about it? I don't get it."

Letting out a grunt in frustration and muttering a few curse words in her Tamerean language, she stalked towards him only an inch away from his body. Gazing into his eyes she pulled him into a kiss before he could ask what she was doing.

The kiss was more than great, it was romantic and passionate; it had fireworks and a big gleaming orange and red sunset. Beastboy's wide eyes slowly drew closed and he placed his hands on her curvy hips.

It was a kiss from out of a movies, where directors plan the actors actions and tell them how to move, except this kiss between two teammates wasn't planned, instead it was just felt.

Pulling apart she took a step back shaking her head mumbling apologies. About to take off, BB grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for another kiss. This one was more short and sweet, but still showed her that he felt the same way.

She backed out of the kiss hoping he understood what she felt. But she still had to know, had to hear it from his mouth. "Friend, do you understand now?"

Beastboy just nodded, a goofy grin on his face.

"Please, Beastboy. Tell me."

Placing a finger on his chin he stayed quiet for a while 'thinking'.

He finally spoke up to say, "Well Star, it's like this." He wrapped an arm around her waist. "It seems like you have the hots for me and lucky you I feel the same way." He winked.

"What is this 'hots'? I do not understand. Why do I have this? How did I get it?"

Rolling his eyes he gave a light chuckle before responding. "Having the 'hots' for someone means you like them. More than friends, like you want to be with them, as in their girlfriend or boyfriend."

Nodding her head in understanding she gave him a smile. "Does this make me your Earthen girlfriend?" Spinning around she landed in front of him hoping his answer would be yes.

"As long as I can be your boyfriend." He gave her fanged smile and she gave him a quick peck before flying in the air.

Just then a small man wearing a diaper with tiny wings on his back, came and hovered in front of them.

"Finally! It's about time! Stupid lovers this day and age are all about technology! Where's the fun?"

"What?" Beastboy and Starfire both asked of him.

"I saw you two from doing my morning and evening routine, you two have this _thing._ You two complement one another, she is the clean one and you are the dirty one. However, she isn't very good at making edible food but he is! And so on, you two can make each other happy," he explained pointing to both of them.

"But, dear tiny man. How did you -" She paused looking at her green boyfriend for some help.

"Help us?" he answered for her.

"I shot all three boys with arrows this morning, I shot that black haired kid with an extra want and that robot with extra love, however I shot the green skinned boy with clearer vision, it made his want for his crush become more clearer and stronger. And here we are, you two were kissing not too long ago, right?"

"Thank you, dear friend!" Starfire exclaimed, spinning the man around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The man pried himself from her grip and flew back a bit.

"If you don't mind, I have other couples to bring together and more mischief to cause!" He smirked. As he was about to fly off, he turned around and said, "Green one, I ask a favor of you."

"Sure, anything! You brought me and Star together." He held her hand. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Ask her out the right way, man." He scoffed then flew away into the dark cloudy sky.

Beastboy turned to Starfire.

"Star, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her.

She eagerly nodded her head. "Yes!" They kissed again and walked into the movie theater holding hands.


End file.
